


How to mess up again?

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [45]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin’s cooking skills have become much better with time... Now he can’t make his infamously bad carrot stew for his family!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to mess up again?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly curious about that carrot stew, hmmm...

Being multiple times on cooking duty had resulted in Robin gaining a lot of practice and knowledge in the kitchen. His stews were much better received by the Shepherds now as well, and Panne had no complaints about the separate carrot stew batch he made for her alone using the recipe she liked so much. Then their time traveling children came along...

“The end of our race is nigh...” Yarne dramatically moaned after just one spoonful, falling backwards with his limbs up as if dead.

“Ew! Tastes like Risen butt!” Morgan shrieked, spitting her dinner all over the place.

They didn’t like his carrot stew, but he couldn’t understand why. Their mother was calmly eating it, watching the siblings claim they had been poisoned and betrayed by their own father, writhing like worms on the ground as the rest of the army tried not to stare too hard.

Sighing, Robin got up from their table, going for two bowls of normal stew; perhaps their taste buds were closer to a human’s than a Taguel’s? He was careful that the servings had no potatoes, in case the same couldn’t be said of their stomachs...

“I’m going... extinct... _ugh!_ ” Yarne groaned as he fell over again, knocking his sister down this time.

“So disgusting! Who could even eat that?” Morgan complained, a mighty kick sending both bowls flying.

Robin wondered what he had done to deserve two spoiled bunny brats, before he turned around to see where their dinners had ended up landing on; Chrom and Lucina didn’t seem amused, shaking their heads at him in disapproval as they were handed towels to clean themselves up with.

The tactician looked over at his wife for help. “You two are grounded. Go to your tent,” Panne told their children sternly.

“But...!”

“...food!”

“You wasted it twice. You can eat tomorrow.” Woah, that was strict!

Yarne and Morgan pouted, but it didn’t do them any good, though Robin had to admit they were cute. They marched out of the mess tent together, heading to bed while dragging their feet and keeping their heads down.

Panne sighed. “Children are more difficult to handle than I thought.”

“They are pretty grown up, though,” her husband replied, patting her shoulder. “Don’t get discouraged by their behavior.”

The Taguel chuckled. “They come from a different time. Our own litters should be fine.”

The tactician blushed, quickly changing the topic, “So why do you think they didn’t like dinner? They don’t seem to have my sense of taste, or yours...”

“Robin, they have mine.”

“But you’re eating the stew, and they couldn’t tolerate even _one bite._ ”

Panne smiled sweetly. “I like that you make it all for me, so I eat it gladly.” Then she frowned. “Yet your way of making it seems to have changed. It doesn’t taste the same as before.”

“Apologies!”

He truly was sorry, so he stayed up all night trying to get his now alright carrot stew recipe wrong again, for his family’s sake.


End file.
